And then you came along
by MaybeItsJustAnna
Summary: High School AU: Finn, Fionna and Jake move to a new town called Ooo and a new school, meeting a few familiar faces but what happens when he collides with the music loving isolator? (Finnceline) (Rated T) (Warning: this might suck) )


**And then you came along**

**A/N: A new AT fanfic woot woot! It's a high school AU and I hope you like it! (finnceline) (Maybe fiolee)**

************************************AT************************************************

**Finns POV:**

We had just moved to Ooo, me, Fionna (my twin sister) and Jake. We were adopted by Jake and his parents and ever since then we were treated like family to them. We never knew who our parents were or what happened to them, but now we are starting a new life and we are joining Ooo High. I am ecstatic to make new friends and Fionna is too, we are going right now actually and we are in the car.

"Bro, you zoned out again" Jake moaned as we pulled up to the school, Fionna dragged us out of the car and pushed us into the school. "Hello" an old woman with greenish grey hair spoke to us three "I'm Mrs Trunks how may I help you?" She smiled brightly and turned to her computer again "we're the new students: Finn, Jake and Fionna" Jake says happily as the woman nods and grabs three pieces of paper. "Here are your lessons for the year; I just get some students with similar tables to show you where the rooms are for this week." She spoke on the phone for a while and Jake starting humming a tune to himself. Mrs. Trunks gestured to the three students walking towards us "Lady, Beemo and Bonnibel this is Finn Jake and Fionna the new students. Please show them around for this week" she offered a smile to us all and we just stared at the three unusual people in front of us. There was a girl with blonde hair with a streak of rainbow in it and she seemed to wear rainbow a lot, Jake was making googly eyes at her and I guessed she was the Lady gal. Beemo was a brightly green coloured haired kid with a t-shirt that had a game console on it. Bonnibel had faint pink hair tied back into a ponytail; she had a vibrant pink dress with a dark pink hoodie over it. Bonnibel spoke up first "well I have Maths first with Mr. Butler what do you guys have?" Jake's face sunk and I could have guessed that his guide was Bonnibel, Beemo looked at Fionna's subjects and it seemed they had the same so I was left with Lady.

******************************************************AT*******************************

She was unusually silent on the walk to our first class English with Mr. Bun, I couldn't help but laugh when I heard it and that earned a disappointed glare from Lady. "So what's that thing on your neck?" I asked cautiously as we approached the classroom "It's my translator" she said in an auto tuned voice that sounded normal, I was about to ask why she had a translator but we were in the classroom doors. I sighed and made a mental note to ask about it later, Lady walked over to what seemed her group of friends so I took a seat at the back alone. I didn't mind really, I just didn't want to be perched by someone that was going to be a total wad for the rest of the year. The class had started and Mr. Bun had a really dreary voice so I found myself dozing off in the middle of class.

"Yo! Dude, wake up!" I heard someone say as I groggily opened one eye open I looked at the person in front of me, she had raven black hair that went down to her thighs and she was wearing a red plaid t-shirt with faded jeans. "I said can I sit here?" She asked again a bit annoyed this time as I just nodded weakly, figuring I had just fell asleep she chuckled. "Newbie then huh?" She laughed and I sat up wiping drool off my face "oh my glob I thought class was over" I groaned as I slammed my head onto the desk. "I am sorry I am being rude here, I am Finn" I said as I quickly composed myself, sticking my arm outwards. "You're supposed to shake it" I whispered and she gave me a glare and then looked back at her work "Marceline" she said quickly and then continued to doodle in her book. _Seriously what was wrong with this girl? She was talking my ear off before and now she's ignoring me, I need to figure out this girl's deal. _The bell rung and she swiftly made her way out of the classroom; I found Lady and walked with her to find the others for recess.

***********************************************AT**************************************

"Hey homie!" Jake waved as he made his way over to me and Lady with a very distressed Bonnibel trailing behind him. "Jake, why are you torturing Bonnibel?" I say half smirking as she glares daggers at Jake, he was unfazed by her hateful actions and starting flirting with Lady. "Hello guys" Beemo's happy voice chimed and Fionna was nowhere to be seen "uh, Beemo is it? Where's Fio?" I say now a bit concerned for my twin's whereabouts. "Grrr! I hate that guy!" Fionna stomped in with her 'don't-touch-me-I'll-rip-you-apart face'. "I didn't think Fio could learn to hate on the first day" Jake joked but that earned a kick in the boinloings. _The boinloings, god what has her so mad to do that. _Beemo smiled nervously at me and pointed to a dude that looked just like Marceline, in fact he was talking to her at this moment as well. Fionna just grunts when she sees who I'm staring at "Marshall Lee! That son of a-" Jake slaps a hand to her mouth and Bonnibel looks at her horrified of what she was going to say next. *RIIIING* _thank god…_

*********************************AT****************************************************

**Fionna's POV:**

I stomp off to my next class but find myself being followed by the devil itself "would you quit it!" I hissed as he jumped back a little at my sudden outburst. "Sorry bunny, I didn't mean to intimidate you with all this" he gestured to himself and I snorted "oh please if anything Cake is more intimidating than you" I retorted and I see him shiver at the mention of her name. Cake is my best friend and she moved here before us and I was so happy she'd be here in this high school. "That girl is like a nuclear weapon, take one wrong step and she'll explode!" he exclaims and I just think of what she would look like as a nuclear weapon, nah she'd be more of a cat. I used to think Jake was a dog by the way he ate and slept, his dishevelled hair made him look like a dog! Not in a gross way though. I chuckled at the thought of them two being at war and then Marshall just looks at me. I tend to zoom out and into my 'imagination land' sometimes, I can't be too consumed in my thoughts though because everything will get intense. I cough awkwardly. Marshall was the last person I wanted to see me having my little thought spasms, he laughed and I felt myself stare daggers at him so he stopped. Wouldn't want him to be kicked in the _boinloings_ now would we?

*******************************************AT*****************************************

**A/N: First chapter, if it sucks then I'll delete it. I feel like I need to narrow down on the characters but meh, let's see how it goes. **

**Reviews=Chapters! **


End file.
